My Lucky Item is You
by TheTokyoGhoul
Summary: (Midorima x OC) Midorima just wanted to get to school. But when his lucky item goes missing, one thing leads to another. Please read and review! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me anything I need to work on Arigato!
1. Midorima Shintaro

1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket, it belongs to the wonderful author who made it. Hope you enjoy!**

My Lucky Item is You

Midorima Shintaro was not having a good day. He had already gotten pissed because _someone_ took his lucky item today, his frog. Then came class. Midorima, of course, knew he had to act his best in class for the sake of his precious grades but even he had his moments. And today was when one of those "moments" happened.

He was running late; due to 30 minutes of spending his precious time on looking for his lucky frog. This wasn't good. Perhaps he should go back to class…

Before he had a choice to go back or not, someone crashed into him. Boy, this was _not_ going to be a good day.

"Tch, watch where you're going, green-ass. I don't need _another_ reason to be late to this shit school." A annoyed voice said, ticking Midorima off. Out of all things, _green-ass_? Really? He looked down and was met by a sight of two violet orbs that narrowed in anger. "Just what do you think you're looking at; green-ass?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up with two fingers. "Well actually, you were the one that ran into me-"

Midorima couldn't say anymore. A pale hand clamped over his mouth, eyes widening in alarm. She hissed. "Stay still! I hear someone coming." As she cautiously looked around for any school staff, he was able to get a good look at her. For someone who was so annoying, she wasn't that bad-looking.

She had jet-black hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Her pale skin looked like it was glowing against her dark hair. She wore normal black pants with a baggy Shutoku High T-Shirt, with a Shutoku jacket on top. Her purple eyes seemed to look straight into her soul. Midorima was going to look even more, but he heard heavy footsteps come their way.

"Shhh," She said, putting a slender finger to her lips. "We're going to have to make a run for-"

Before she could finish her sentence, someone growled, "I _knew_ you'd be 're coming with me, we're calling your parents to take you to classes and school like a _kid._ "

Her gaze hardened. She grasped his hand, and pulled Midorima away as the teacher grabbed for them with his chubby fingers. "Get back here, you brats!" He roared, chasing after them. The girl, however, was laughing, ran faster. After a few moments, the teacher stopped, panting heavily. They stopped behind the school building, exhausted but feeling very happy.

She stood up. "So, green-ass, see you around. You look like you have a stick up your ass, but you aren't that bad. Sayonara!" With that, she walked away.

After a few minutes, Midorima realized he had never gotten her name.

 **So~ What did you guys think? This IS my first fanfiction, so no judging, hey? I really like the Midorima x OC fanfictions, but they aren't many. So I shall fill the world with all these fanfictions! I'm out! Sayonara guys~ ;D**

 **P.S: If this gets good reviews, I PROMISE I will do a new chapter(and a longer one… hehe…). Arigato minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Thank you to charmingchrissy1 and rukiruki86 for your reviews! I really appreciate the reviews, I know my chapter was really short also… so I will try my best to make them as long as I can!**

 **Midorima: But you can't even get my character right, nanodayo.**

 **Author: I don't care.**

 **Midorima: Sure.**

 **Author: Shut up, or I'll make the chapter about you never having your lucky items again…**

 **Midorima; You didn't have to go that far, nanodayo-**

 **Author: What did I say about talking?!**

 **Midorima: …**

 _ **Anyways,**_ **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters apart from my OC…**

 _Midorima_

Today was one of those deja-vu days. He remembered yesterday as clear as water, because the same thing happened today. Oha Asa wasn't on Midorima's side today, and he would have to watch out for those _Sagittarius._ Takao stole his lucky item again, which were green ribbons. Luckily Midorima had his other green ribbons, since he had extras of every lucky item he needed. As soon as Midorima opened his locker, he was greeted by a very… _unfamiliar_ sight.

 _Where the hell are my ribbons, nanodayo?!_ Midorima asked himself, _very_ annoyed by the sight of his now empty locker, the walls bare and feeling empty without his precious belongings. he was contemplating on how he would have to have a "chat" with Takao for his new replacement of his precious items.

 _Today is a bad day for Cancers… Why did I have to trust Takao with my stuff, nanodayo?_ Midorima thought angrily to himself, a dark aura emitting from his huge frame, the other students wisely keeping a big distance from him. He couldn't believe that it's been _years_ and he was able to take all this utter _bullshit_ from the freaking demented guy. Midorima could literally _imagine_ Takao grinning mockingly, sticking his tongue out like a child. But he still grudgingly admitted the fact that he was one of the people he could actually open up to.

Midorima was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by a sharp jab to his side. " _Listen_ to me when I talk to you, tch. So pathetic. And I was here thinking you were actually _smart_." He looked down, obviously prepared to chew out this person who was _insane_ enough to confront him from his dark musings. But when he looked down, he was utterly flabbergasted. His mouth parted open in surprise. There it was, his lucky frog he couldn't find the other day perched right in the hands of a small petite frame, though the exterior of the girl betrayed her actual personality.

Midorima managed to get over his initial shock and asked," Where did you find my frog?" He felt really embarrassed. "You stole it, didn't you, nanodayo?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at Midorima. She crossed her arms and said angrily,"I found it next to the front gate as I was going home, dumbass. If only you can be _respectful_ for once…" Her voice trailed off as she looked behind him. Midorima turned around, immediately knowing what was going to happen.

"Oi, Shintaro, why did you leave me in the middle of the street again, it was really awkward just there for no reason, you know? Why don't _you_ try pedaling for once? Yeah, I know you're one of the ' _Generation of Miracles_ ' but that doesn't mean-"

The girl held up her hand, looking utterly shocked. "Whoa, wait a moment," she said, her eyebrows furrowed. "You're saying that he's one of the Generation of Miracles?" She jabbed a thumb at Midorima, who looked equally as pissed as her.

Takao grinned. "Yeah, I know, he doesn't look like one of the "strongest players in Japan" or whatever-"

Midorima looked furious, and the tip of his ears were bright red. "What do you mean by me not looking like one of them-"

Takao just carelessly waved his hand in the air, though internally he was scared as fuck. Midorima looked like he was going to choke him with those ribbons... "-but don't worry! He's a really good shooter. Man, if only I can get every shot in the hoop, ya know?"

She tried to imagine the carrot or _Shintaro_ as the energetic weirdo said in the middle of the court shooting the hoop as ridiculously short kids crowding around him. The image made her smirk, which ticked Midorima off. _Just what is her problem, nanodayo?_ He couldn't wait until the bell rang. Midorima walked away, or at least tried to. "Oi, Shin-chan! Aren't you going to introduce me to your _girlfriend_ over here?"

Midorima almost growled in frustration. He wanted to _kill_ Takao right now, not even caring that he could be dragged off to jail. Takao noticed his expression and gulped nervously. He was going to die, wasn't he? "...Girlfriend?" Midorima whispered dangerously.

"Ahaha… I said… um-I mean- nothing! Never mind, just muttering gibberish…" Takao said quickly, hoping that it would hold him off for now.

"It better be, nanodayo."

The girl just stared at the two of them with boredom, as Takao realized that she was still there. "Oh! What's your name, Shin-chan's friend?" He grinned childishly, holding up the peace sign.

"...It's Akuhei." She said, visibly stiffening, her fists clenched at her sides. "But you can call me Kiyoko, that's what the others call me."

Takao frowned. What kind of mother would name their child Akuhei? Wasn't that meaning like devil or something? "Why would your mother name you Akuhei?"

Akuhei took a shaky breath and stood up. "Forget it. It's not important."

Takao wanted to say more, but then the bell rang. Without warning, Akuhei-or rather, Kiyoko, had left without a word.


End file.
